


Snowbound

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in their hotel by a blizzard, Nancy and Kathie are becoming bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Entertaining" challenge at [fan_flashworks](http://fan_flashworks.livejournal.com) and the August 2013 "Holidays" prompt at [Lime Green Musing](www.annersley.co.uk).

As she pulled back the curtains of the hotel window, Kathie already knew what she would see. Still, she couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her as she took in, for the third morning in a row, the sight of madly whirling snow.  
  
“Is it still snowing?” Nancy asked from the bed, huddled under the covers.  
  
“Of course it is. Can’t you hear the wind?” Kathie retorted, and Nancy groaned.  
  
“Another day stuck in the hotel... Wonderful. I hate blizzards,” she grumbled.  
  
“Coming to Tirol for the winter holidays was your idea,” Kathie pointed out, pulling her clothes from the wardrobe. “And you were at school here, you knew what it was like.”  
  
“Well, yes, but I was remembering skiing and skating on the lake, not being snowbound! It was supposed to be fun,” Nancy sighed. She slowly got to her feet, looking so dejected that Kathie hurried over to hug her.  
  
“It’s not that bad, darling. It’s bound to stop snowing soon, and it’s been nice to have a few days of sitting around resting.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s true,” Nancy said, returning the hug. “And we don’t have to wrack our brains for ways to keep the girls entertained, at least.”  
  
“Maybe we should wrack our brains a little... the manager doesn’t seem to have many ideas, and if we have another evening of dancing I’m going to mysteriously sprain an ankle today,” Kathie predicted darkly.  
  
“You like dancing!” Nancy exclaimed in surprise.  
  
“Yes, but with you, not with an annoying young man who seems completely unable to understand I’m not interested in him,” Kathie complained, pouting.  
  
“Poor you! Well, Fritz has good taste, I’ll say that for him,” Nancy teased.  
  
Kathie stuck her tongue out. “If he did he’d be going after you!” she teased back. “Now hurry up, let’s get ready or we’ll be late for breakfast.”  
  
They both dressed quickly; though the room was well heated, the howling snowstorm outside made them reluctant to take long over the process.  
  
“You know, if you don’t fancy dancing, why don’t we just give the evening entertainment a miss?” Nancy suggested as she brushed her hair.  
  
“And do what? We can’t exactly go out,” Kathie said, struggling with a button on the back of her dress. “Give me a hand, Nance, I can’t seem to fasten this.”  
  
“Well, no, we can’t go out...” Nancy replied slowly, laying her hairbrush down and going over to Kathie. Fastening the recalcitrant button, she murmured into her ear, “But surely we can find some way of keeping ourselves entertained in here?”  
  
Bending her head, she pressed her lips to the nape of Kathie’s neck, making her shiver with delight.  
  
“I expect we could,” Kathie said, turning in Nancy’s arms to kiss her, slow and lingering.  
  
They were late for breakfast in the end. Neither particularly cared.


End file.
